An insurance provider has an interest in receiving data regarding an insured party, with respect to a vehicle, that is sufficient for the insurance provider to reliably determine information needed to offer the insured party appropriate terms of insurance coverage with respect to the vehicle. Appropriate terms of insurance coverage may be affected by factors such as an indication of risk that the insured party will incur a loss with respect to the vehicle.
Insurance providers in some cases have the ability to identify when an insured party is in a vehicle and to collect telematics data regarding the vehicle, but this information can be used to only a minimal extent. In other words, the fact that an insured party is in a vehicle, even in combination with telematics data regarding driving of the vehicle, may not be sufficient to allow an insurance provider to reliably determine information needed to offer the insured party appropriate terms of insurance coverage with respect to the vehicle.